


To build a home

by buckscasey



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, basically pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckscasey/pseuds/buckscasey
Summary: A collection of one-shots about Matt and Kelly as parents.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Comments: 49
Kudos: 128





	1. Day one

“You guys ready?” Kelly asked as he knocked on Josh’s room door, “don’t mean to pressure you but it’s getting late.” 

“Almost done” came Matt’s reply. He was helping Josh to tie his shoelaces when his husband entered the room. 

“Wow. Look at you,” Kelly said proudly as he watched his boy wearing the brand new clothes that they had chosen for the big day “I can’t believe this is really happening. Your first day of preschool.”

“I am a big boy now!” Josh exclaimed excitedly as he stood up from his bed to watch himself in the mirror and fix his jacket. He always liked to keep his clothes very neat, Matt and Kelly had found it weird at first, as far as they knew, kids tended to dirty his clothes all the time but not their boy, he was always really careful to not spill anything on him. And maybe they were biased but to them, Joshua was the best boy in the entire world. 

“Yes you are,” Matt said as he stood behind Josh and ran his fingers through the boy's golden blond hair, "and we're really proud of you baby. The first day of school is a big deal." 

"It is," Kelly intervened, kneeling in front of the boy to make eye contact "Remember there’s no reason to be scared buddy, you already know your teacher and it’s all going to be okay.” He wasn’t sure if he was comforting his boy or himself by saying those words but he needed to try. 

Matt noticed that his husband was getting emotional and that wouldn’t be good. He knew they had to keep their cool to not make Josh nervous so he needed to distract them before someone lost their cool. 

“We should get going,” the blond said as he grabbed the upside-down bat backpack that was placed on top of the dresser, Josh had chosen it because blue was his favorite color and he was going through a bat phase thanks to the Batman Lego movie, his favorite movie at the moment, "everything you need for today is in your backpack bug." 

“But Mr.Cuddles is still here,” the boy pointed out as he picked up his reddish-brown fox plush from the bed "I need him.” 

“Oh, Mr. Cuddles can’t go to the school buddy,” Kelly informed his son “he has to stay here.”

“Why?” the little boy asked, a pout appearing on his face.

“School said it would be better if you don’t take him with you, he could get lost” Kelly tried to explain his three-year-old. 

“But we’re always together,” Josh complained. And it was true, he always took Mr. Cuddles with him no matter where they go; it was his favorite plush, the one that made him feel safe. It had happened more than once that either Matt or Kelly had had to return to someplace because Josh had forgotten his favorite plush and he couldn't sleep without it.

“I know buddy,” Kelly said in a comforting tone “but you can't take it with you this time."

Both of them noticed that Josh was upset because he couldn’t take his toy with him and it was normal, even if they had done a tour of the school and he was familiar with the place and teacher, Josh didn't know anyone and would probably feel alone on his first day, needing his friend for comfort. 

“I have an idea. Why don’t we pack Mr. Cuddles in your backpack?” Matt suggested and Josh grey eyes immediately sparkled, “That way he can still be with you but you only take it out if you feel lonely okay?”

The boy nodded and handed the stuffed animal to his dad so that he could pack it. "Okay, everything's ready now.” Matt announced, “it’s time to go,” he said as he helped Josh put his backpack on and the three of them made their way to the car.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the preschool, Matt and Kelly had chosen a school that was close to both their home and the firehouse so they could always be near their boy. They got out of the car, the three of them holding hands as they walked together to the school entrance. 

"Have a great first-day bug," Matt said as he placed a kiss on Josh’s forehead "Pops and I love you very much." 

"We're going to be here at 3 to pick you up okay?" Kelly reassured their boy.

“Okay,” Josh answered and gave both of his parents a big hug, “love you,” the boy said before walking away and getting inside the school.

“He didn't cry but I think I might," Kelly said as he placed his head on Matt’s arm. "I can't believe he's grown so much."

"Me neither," the blond answered. "We're really lucky to have him."

"We are," Kelly replied, remembering how much they had gone through together to be the family they were now." 

Matt's voice interrupted his thoughts, "We should go back home.” 

“I have a better idea” Kelly suggested playfully “What if we go to that little dinner you love so much? It’s been a while since we last went. ”

"Are you asking me out on a date Kelly Severide?" Matt chuckled. 

"Maybe," Kelly said as he wrapped his arms around the blond’s waist, "our baby is on his first day of school. I feel like we deserve to celebrate and have some time for ourselves, alone." 

"I like the sound of that" Matt replied and pressed a soft kiss on his husband's lips.

* * *

After their little lunch date, they mostly had spent their time at home, cuddling in bed together and talking about anything, just enjoying each other's company. Moments of peace were rare these days and they took advantage of any opportunity they had to enjoy themselves.

* * *

They arrived at the school fifteen minutes before the departure time, too eager to see their boy. Even if it wasn't unusual for them to spend time away from Josh due to the long shifts they worked, they still missed him terribly every time they had to leave. 

Both of them were standing in the entrance when they spotted Josh leaving the classroom, he was saying goodbye to some other kids, but the minute he saw his parents, he ran up to them with a huge smile on his face. Matt lifted him up on his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"Hi baby, how did it go?" 

"Great!!" Josh answered excited, "I made new friends." 

"That's amazing buddy" 

"Yeah, I don't need Mr. Cuddles," Josh said with a hint of pride in his voice. 

"Wow, that's really impressive big boy," Kelly said and Josh’s smile grew even wider. 

“Can we go to eat pizza now?” Josh asked.

“Mmm… I’m not sure” Kelly said in a teasing tone “What do you think love? Should we take Josh to eat pizza?" 

“I think Josh deserves his pizza after being so brave on his first day," Matt answered.

"Yes, pizza!!" Josh yelled happily which made his parents laugh, despite how hard everything could be sometimes, their little boy was their happiness. They were a family now and life was good, they couldn't ask for more. 


	2. Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your lovely comments on the previous chapter, hope you enjoy this one, it's a little throwback story.

As much as they loved their job, they couldn’t deny that besides dangerous, it could be really fatiguing sometimes, like the one they had just finished. It had been a really long shift the previous day, a huge fire in an apartment building had kept all the members of 51 out all night. Everyone was exhausted by the time they had returned to the firehouse, just wanting to go home and get their very deserved rest.

Once the shift was over, Matt and Kelly made their way to Andy's house to pick up Josh. Heather had been helping them out for the past couple of weeks, looking after their boy until they found a nanny. The task was proving much more difficult than expected, not trusting any of the candidates they've met so far to take care of Josh.

After such an exhausting shift, the only thing that they wanted to do was take their baby home and sleep all day. But when they arrived, Heather informed them that Josh had been running a fever for a few hours and had been really irritable. Apparently, Ben had caught the flu at school a few days ago and now Josh had caught it too.

Even if Heather and Andy had tried to reassure them, saying that colds in babies weren't a reason to worry they decided that it was better to take Josh to the pediatrician. The doctor told them that in fact, colds in babies were pretty common and he didn’t a treatment, the only thing that they needed to do was to handle the symptoms at home and help the baby feel comfortable. 

"This is definitely not the relaxing day I was expecting," Kelly let out a tired sigh as he opened their apartment door. Josh had cried the whole journey back home, unable to fall asleep even if he was visibly tired. 

"I know," Matt said as he walked towards the baby’s nursery, placing a very annoyed Josh on the crib. "Why won't you go to sleep Kel? I can take care of him."

"And what about you? The shift was exhausting for both of us," Kelly pointed out.

"You can take a little nap, I’ll wake you up later, promise,” Matt said burying his face on Kelly’s neck. “I got this.” He picked up Josh in his arms again, “now go before I regret letting you go to sleep,” Matt chuckled. 

“Okay, boss,” Kelly laughed, pressing a soft kiss on the blond’s lips before he left the room. 

“Do you want a warm bath baby?” Matt asked Josh who seemed to have calmed down a little bit, being in a familiar place probably had helped. “Let’s get to it then.”

* * *

The light of the sun was filtering through the bedroom's window when Kelly woke up, he turned around on the bed to check the clock that was placed on the bedside table, the bright red numbers indicating the hour: 4 pm. He stood up, rubbing his eyes to shake the sleep away and made his way to Josh’s bedroom where he assumed Matt was.

The house was in complete silence and all the lights went off except a dim light coming from the nursery. Kelly entered the room and found Matt sitting on the blue couch with Josh in his arms, running his fingers through the baby’s golden strands, and humming a lullaby. The scene in front of him melted his heart, he stared at them for some time, wanting to remember it.

“Hey you,” the whispered, he was visibly tired, his usually bright blue eyes were now red and puffy from the lack of sleep but he still smiled when he noticed Kelly's presence. 

“Hi,” Kelly answered lovingly as he kneeled in front of them. "How is he doing?" 

"A lot better I think, after the ibuprofen and a warm bath he calmed down a little bit. He even ate but was still restless" Matt explained, “He’s been sleeping for like an hour and a half.”

“That’s great, he looks so much relaxed now.” Kelly smiled at the sleeping blond baby. “Why didn’t you go to bed then? Or you know, wake me up as we had agreed. ”

“He woke up when I tried to put him in the crib, he’s really clingy today. And when I went to the bedroom you were sleeping peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you," Matt said, “You needed your rest” Severide rolled his eyes at the blond’s words, of course, he cared more about Kelly’s needs than his own. He'd always been incredibly selfless, it had been one of the first things Kelly had loved about Matt when they met at the Academy all those years ago. 

"Well, I’m here now so I think it's bedtime for you," Kelly stated.

"I'm an adult Kel, I don't need you to babysit me."

"You're an adult who's been up for nearly thirty-six hours, you need to go to sleep right now." Kelly insisted. 

"I'm fine really,” Matt assured. 

"Are you really gonna make me drag you to the bed?" Kelly said, a serious yet playful tone in his voice. “You look like hell.”

Matt just rolled his eyes but didn’t argue anymore, a clear indication that he was absolutely exhausted. He delicately placed Josh on Kelly's arms, trying to not wake him up.

"Daddy needs some sleep so I'll stay here with you okay?" Kelly informed the six months old who was still lost to the world. 

Matt was already falling asleep on their bed when he heard Josh crying again, he quickly stood up and walked towards the nursery.

“Come on baby, go back to sleep” Kelly tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to be working and Josh kept crying "you're not warm, what's wrong baby?"

"Everything okay?" the minute Josh listened to Matt’s voice he extended his arms towards him and the blond picked him up in his arms. 

“I feel like he doesn’t like me,” a sad tone clear in Kelly’s voice. 

“Hey, don’t say that,” Matt tried to reassure him. “He’s still getting used to being with us all the time. We’re all just figuring it out.” 

"But he likes you,” Kelly hated to sound so uncertain but he was feeling that way. Not sure how to connect with Josh.

“I guess it's because we've spent more time together," Matt explained "he doesn't know you that much yet but I’m sure he loves you already.” Kelly felt immediately comforted by the words, Matt always knew how to alleviate his worries.

"It looks like he won't let me go" Matt whispered, watching as Josh snuggled even closer to his chest. 

"You should at least go to bed, rest a little bit." Kelly encouraged the blond who looked absolutely drained. 

"Yeah, good idea," Matt answered, making his way back to the bedroom placing a much calmer Josh in the middle of the bed as he laid down on the other side of the mattress. Kelly joining them in the free space. They talked for a little while but after only a few minutes, the fatigue finally won over and Matt fell asleep. Kelly smiled to himself, his boy was finally getting the sleep that he needed so much.

Josh was laying on his tummy in the middle of the bed, moving his chubby legs and arms forward, trying to crawl, wanting to reach the fox plush that Kelly was holding on his hand. "Looks like you feel better now," Josh smiled at him, his big gray orbs sparkling. "I love you very much baby," Kelly placed a sweet kiss on the boy's forehead who just babbled happy sounds in response. “I know this is all new to you but we’re your family now, " the boy stared at him with wide eyes as he kept crawling towards him. “Do you want this?” Kelly asked as he waved the little plush in front of him, which only caused Josh’s smile to grew even bigger. When he finally reached Kelly’s hand he pulled the fox towards him and held it close. Kelly took this opportunity to pick him up in his arms, this time Josh didn’t cry anymore, he stayed really still, staring at Kelly’s green eyes as he slowly closed his eyelids and dozed off. Maybe Josh did like him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out different than expected but I hope you liked it! As always, comments/feedback are really appreciated. I have some ideas but if you guys have any suggestions let me know.


	3. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I really struggled with this chapter, it's finally done though, hope you enjoy it. Happy reading!

For Kelly Severide, birthdays celebrations had always been really important. Even after his parents had divorced, they kept celebrating and his parties were some of his favorite childhood memories. That's why he had been really surprised when he found out Matt, the shy blond kid Andy had introduced him to at the Academy, didn't celebrate his birthday, he didn’t even acknowledge the date.

At first, he thought it was weird, but as their friendship grew and he learned a little bit more about the blond's past he understood why. Matt’s childhood hadn’t been easy and as a kid, apparently, his birthday had always been ignored by his parents. 

That’s why, Kelly decided to do something special for the blond’s next birthday; with the help of Andy, he organized a surprise birthday reunion, nothing big, just a dinner for the three of them and some other guys from the firehouse that they knew Matt had gotten close to in the last few months. 

When the blond arrived at Andy’s place he was shocked, he wasn’t expecting anything special to acknowledge his birthday but he’d been wrong, the people that he now considered his family were there for him and that was more than what he could’ve asked for.

After seeing the joy that the little reunion had caused in Matt, Kelly decided that he would always do something to celebrate Matt’s birthday, just let him know that he was loved and that he had people that cared about him. 

And he had done it uninterruptedly until last year. The day before Matt’s birthday, he’d suffered an accident at work, thankfully, it hadn’t been a life-threatening injury but it still earned him a stay at the hospital for a couple of days to keep him under observation. 

Which was why he had planned something exceptional for this year and was really excited about seeing his blonde boys’ reaction to the surprise birthday present he’d been planning for months. 

* * *

Kelly woke up early and carefully untangled himself from the sheets and got outside of the bed, trying not to rouse Matt. He tiptoed around the apartment until he reached the kitchen and prepared all the ingredients he needed to cook the breakfast as quietly as possible. Cooking definitely wasn't his strong suit and hadn't done it in a while but hopefully, he could still handle preparing some pancakes for breakfast.

Once he finished measuring all his ingredients, he walked inside Josh's room, kneeling in front of the small bed to wake his little one up. "Hello Sunshine, do you know what today is? It's your daddy's birthday and we're going to surprise him!" he softly whispered, caressing the boy’s face. 

Josh slowly opened his bright silver eyes, rubbing them with his tiny hands. "It's time to surprise daddy sunshine," Kelly repeated to the boy who was slowly waking up. “Surprise?” Josh asked with a tone of excitement. 

“Yes," Kelly answered, "let's get you changed first okay?" He helped the boy sit up and put on his outfit accordingly to the cold February weather, a light white sweatshirt, jeans, and his small Timberland boots. 

After the kid was all dressed up, they walked towards the kitchen, Josh slowly walking beside Kelly, he still wobbled a little bit but in his father’s eyes, he was doing just perfect. When they finally arrived in the kitchen, he picked up the two-year-old and placed him in the highchair. For the last couple of months, Josh had developed a liking for the kitchen, even helping Matt, the official cooker of the house, with some easy tasks that a kid his age was capable of doing. The perfect excuse to spend more time together. 

"We're cooking some pancakes for dad, do you want to help me out?" The boy nodded in response and agitated his arms enthusiastic.

"Okay," Kelly placed the bowl on the kitchen counter and handed Josh the plastic measuring cups that contained the flour, sugar and baking powder, the boy happily poured all the ingredients in the basin. "Great job buddy," Severide said and added the eggs, milk, and nuts to the mix. He then passed the whisk to the toddler who happily grabbed it and started mixing, creating a little mess in the process. Josh seemed really happy with his result though so Kelly didn’t mind about the disorder at all.

Kelly then picked up the bowl and started preparing the pancakes in the frying pan.  
"What toppings does daddy like?" he asked the two-year-old. 

"Mmm, berries” the boy answered, they were some of his own favorite fruits so he thought it would be a good option. “Good choice baby,” Kelly answered, then they heard footsteps. 

"That smells really good, what are you guys cooking?" Matt asked in a sleepy tone as he entered the kitchen.

“No, what are you doing here?” Kelly questioned the blond. "We were supposed to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

“You were being too loud,” the blond chuckled and placed a kiss on Josh’s forehead before leaning back against the kitchen counter. 

“Well, you caught us,” Kelly said, closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Matt's waist. “Happy birthday love,” he whispered softly in the blond's ear followed by a heartfelt kiss.

"Birthday daddy!" Josh squealed as he raised his arms so that Matt could pick him up, the boy giving him a warm hug.

"Wow, thanks a lot for this sweet surprise,” Matt said as he sat at the table, enjoying the delicious smell of the freshly made pancakes. He served some pieces to himself and another one for Josh who was now comfortably sitting on his father’s lap. 

Kelly soon joined them, the three of them sitting side by side, spending nice family time together. It wasn't easy to have moments where they could just enjoy each other’s presence without worries and they valued them a lot.

"Okay, time to give you your present," Kelly said walking out of the kitchen for a few seconds before reentering with a small gift box with a soft blue ribbon. 

"Aren't you guys my gift?" 

"We are pretty cute and amazing but no, we're not your gift," Kelly laughed as he handed the blond the package, "open it now.”

“Snow gloves?” Matt questioned with a surprised look on his face, “I didn’t know I needed a new couple of these.”

“You’re gonna need them for this weekend,” Kelly revealed, “we’re going somewhere where they’ll be pretty useful,” he said with pleasure. 

"Where are we going?" Matt interrogated with a hint of mockery, “What are you planning Kelly Severide?”

"It’s a surprise okay? But we need to leave soon, so just go pack some winter clothes." 

"As you order lieutenant," Matt said in a teasing tone before strutting to the room. 

“I’ll put Josh’s and I suitcases on the car trunk,” Kelly yelled before leaving the apartment, Matt’s swift hip movements had an effect on him and as much as he’d love to give his boy a lovemaking birthday session, they needed to get to their destination soon. “We’ll wait for you in the car.”

* * *

"Are you really not going to tell me where we're going?" Matt asked for the hundredth time probably, they had been on the road for like an hour and he was getting impatient, not knowing where they were traveling to make him feel a little uneasy. 

"No," Kelly answered amused, Matt was acting like an impatient little kid, unlike the actual toddler that had been pretty entertained with his Paw Patrol coloring books and humming his favorite songs during the entire journey.

"How much longer until we get there?" the blond asked again some minutes later, "I might cry if I have to listen to Five Little Monkeys again," he said in a joking tone. 

“What? You don’t like our boy’s angelical voice?” Kelly joked, "but don't worry, we’re almost there anyway, it's not a long drive to Lake Geneva.” He finally revealed his birthday surprise to relieve Matt's worries. 

“Are you serious Kel?” Matt gasped. He'd always wanted to go and had mentioned it to Kelly a couple of times but never imagined his husband would surprise with a trip to one of his dream destinations. 

“Very serious love,” came the reply, Kelly's gaze was still focused on the road but he turned around for a few seconds to watch Matt's reaction. His blond's face lightened up in happiness.

They both placed their hands on the armrest and intertwined their fingers together. "I've been thinking for months of what would be perfect for your birthday this year," Kelly said, “After what happened last year I just wanted to make this year an unforgettable one I guess.” 

"You really didn’t need to do this all of this for me." Matt smiled sheepishly. "I would do anything for you," Kelly said grinning and with total honesty. "And it wasn't all me," he explained, "Andy, Shay, and even Ale helped me."

"Ale?" Matt asked surprised. They loved Ale, she was the best nanny they could’ve asked for, loving, fun, and responsible. But she was also really bad at keeping secrets, "I can't believe she was able to hide this from me."

"Yeah, to be honest, me neither,” they both laughed, “but I needed her help with some stuff so I had to take the risk.”

They spent the rest of the journey in silence and arrived at the hotel a few minutes later, the heavy show of the last couple of days had created a beautiful white landscape, “wow, this is a stunning view.” Matt exclaimed as he stared out of the window in complete awe. 

“Not as stunning as you,” Kelly smirked and the blond blushed. It didn’t matter how long they’d been together, Matt still wasn’t used to feeling so flattered. “So, what’s the first thing we’ll do in this snowy paradise?” the blond asked as he got out of the car. 

“I don’t know,” Kelly answered as he took Josh out of his car seat “Do you want to visit the ice castles sunshine?” he asked. “Like Frozen?” Josh yelled excitedly, his eyes shining with joy, they’d never seen him so enthusiastic about anything. 

“Just like in Frozen baby,” Kelly stated.

*Frozen huh?" Matt asked, "I thought this was my birthday present."

“It is. I sometimes believe you love Frozen more than Josh.”

"Maybe I do," the blond answered, "do you guys want to build a snowman with me?" he asked in a singing tone.

"I do!!" Josh quickly commented. "Let's go build your snowman then," Kelly softly kissed the blond's lips and the three of them made their way to the mountain top, ready to live their own frozen adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time looking for all the activities you can do with toddlers at Lake Geneva only to include n o t h i n g about it because I felt like this chapter was too long already 🤦🏽♀️. Anyways, let me know what you guys think :).


	4. It's the most wonderful time of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone even remember this? Anyway, here's some family Christmas fluff.

"Wow, are all of these of these Christmas decorations?" Matt asked surprised when he saw a bunch of paperboard boxes scattered around the living room when he walked into the apartment after his evening stroll on the park with Josh, “I mean, I know you had Christmas spirit but this is too much," he chuckled.

"Do you think I'm overdoing it?" Kelly asked after placing a Santa Claus figure on the coffee table. "It's Josh's first Christmas, I just want it to be special," he said, walking towards them, greeting Matt, and getting their baby boy out of the stroller.

"He's not even nine months old Kel, he doesn't understand what Christmas is," Matt stated as he plopped on the couch, "where did you even keep all of these things? I had never seen so many decorations together." 

"Most of it was kept in a warehouse," Kelly answered, sitting on the couch next to the blond, a wide-awake Josh looking curiously looking around the house was resting on his lap, "and maybe you're right and he doesn't understand but these are our first holidays as a family and it should be memorable. I want to remember it forever."

"I'm being a Grinch aren't I?" Matt sighed, "I'm sorry, you know the holidays aren't exactly my favorite time of the year."

"Hey, don't worry. I get it," Kelly reassured him while he struggled to keep a rebelling Josh in his arms, the baby was at the age where all he wanted to do was crawl all around the house, even starting to stand up on his own. He was growing up way too fast for their liking There was no point in trying to keep him still on his arms so Kelly gave up and placed the baby on the floor, "we'll just have to make new and happy memories together," the silver-haired man stated, intertwining their hands together. 

“Yeah, you’re right, as always,” the blond grinned, squeezing his husband's hand. 

"Do you like that buddy?" Kelly asked when he noticed Josh was crawling towards the naked tree, the baby babbled happily and he took that as a yes, "you'll like it more when it's full of lights," the nine-month-old finally arrived at the foot of the tree and started clapping.

"See? He's a Christmas enthusiast," Severide beamed merrily, grabbing a bright red sphere from one of the boxes and placing it on the boy’s tiny hand, “you can put this one in there,” he signaled a tree’s branch before picking him up from the floor. Josh tried to get the sphere in the branch but it fell down and got stuck in between two boughs, the boy still looked pretty content with his work and smiled widely at Kelly, “great work buddy, you’re really good at this,” he said, kissing his little one forehead. 

Casey couldn’t help but smile seeing the scene in front of him, “okay, you two make a great team and look adorable decorating the tree.”

“If you think this is adorable just wait until you see the reindeer Christmas costume I bought for him," Kelly replied, “and the matching sweaters I got for us.”

“Oh no, you didn’t.”

“Oh, I did and we’ll wear them for our Christmas photos,” Severide teased, “I bet you’re gonna look so cute.”

“I didn't know you could be this annoying, why did I even accept to marry you?" 

“Shut up and come help us, Mr. Scrooge, this tree won't decorate itself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments/feedback are really appreciated. Let me know what you guys think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about posting this because I'm really bad at keeping up with stuff, I get distracted/discouraged really easily but I wanted to give this universe a chance, let me know what you think! Kudos and comments are truly appreciated.  
> 


End file.
